


Türchen 56 - Zweite Chance

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [55]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Roman ist zurückgekehrt. Und obwohl Adnan nun seinen Freunden nichts mehr beweisen muss, will er immer noch eines: Es sich von Roman besorgen lassen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist die Fortsetzung zu „Sexy“, gewünscht von Jay. Also, ich hätte ja anders weitergeschrieben.............. Aber ich wurde überstimmt. :D

**Wortzahl:** 2126  
 **Rating:** P16 Slash  
 **Genre:** Ääääh allgemein

 

„Alter. Nie wieder.“

Roman liegt in Adnans Sessel. Sieht ziemlich unbequem aus, aber er weigert sich, aufzustehen. Adnan weiß das ganz genau, er hat Roman schon ein paar Mal darum gebeten, mit in die Küche zu kommen.  
Gut, dann halt nicht. Bringt er ihm halt weiterhin das Essen hierher.

Adnan setzt sich auf die Lehne des Sessels. Sie ist dafür gerade mal breit genug – das war es dann aber auch. Um nicht herunter zu fallen, muss er sich an Romans Schulter festzuhalten.  
Mann, seine Muskeln... Seine Schultern sind verdammt breit und durchtrainiert und sie fühlen sich echt geil an. Auch jetzt, wo Roman erschöpft auf dem Sessel hängt.

„Danke, Mann.“

Er ist dankbar, wirklich dankbar. Roman hat ihm den Arsch gerettet. Ungebeten ist er zurück gekommen und hat seinen Liebhaber gespielt.  
Es hat geklappt, der Plan ging auf. Roman war überzeugend, Adnans Freunde haben ihm seine Rolle sofort abgenommen.  
Natürlich haben sie das. Sie sind ja nicht blind und sie kennen Adnans Geschmack. Abgesehen davon, dass Adnan nicht besonders wählerisch ist, sieht Roman nun mal verdammt geil aus – sein Part war also geklärt. Dass er geil darauf ist, sich von einem wie Roman ficken zu lassen, ist sehr glaubwürdig. Da musste Roman gar nicht mehr viel tun.

Roman winkt ab, er will seine Hilfe als Banalität abhaken. Aber gleichzeitig jammern, dass es anstrengend war...  
Adnan verstärkt kurz seinen Griff um Romans Schulter.

„Wirklich. Ohne dich...“

Ja, ohne Roman wäre es jetzt echt schwierig geworden. Dann wäre er aufgeflogen. Und damit hätte er seine Freunde verloren.  
Adnan war klar, was er mit seinen Geschichten aufs Spiel setzt – die Freundschaft zu einer Gruppe echt korrekter Jungs. Doch irgendwie war er sich dieser Gefahr nie so recht bewusst. Bis gestern Abend. Als er kurz davor stand, aufzufliegen, wurde das alles erst so richtig real.

Roman hat seine Freundschaft und seinen Ruf gerettet und dafür wird er sich wohl bedanken dürfen.

Der Nachdruck in seiner Stimme half scheinbar. Diesmal winkt Roman nicht ab. Dafür hebt er den Kopf und sieht ihn matt an.  
Eine Weile halten sie einfach nur den Blickkontakt. Adnan streichelt ganz vorsichtig Romans Schulter, sie schweigen beide.

Es ist schön, irgendwie. Und zwar ein anderes 'schön' als bis gerade eben. Mehr als nur die Erleichterung darüber, die Herausforderung mit dem Besuch seiner Freunde gemeistert zu haben. Es ist...  
Es ist wieder das, warum er in der letzten Zeit so viel mit Roman unternommen hat. Ja, erst einmal wegen seinen Freunden, aber auch, weil er gerne in Romans Nähe ist. Adnan fühlt sich echt wohl mit ihm.

Roman ist der erste, der wieder die Stille durchbricht. Nun grinst er und er wirkt etwas wacher als gerade eben noch.

„Dafür bist du mir was schuldig, ey.“

Natürlich ist er das, natürlich steht er in Romans Schuld. Also bitte, er ist ein Ehrenmann, ihm war das schon klar. Fragt sich nur, wie er sich bei Roman revanchiert.  
Was braucht Roman? Was kann er geben?

Adnan denkt zurück an den gestrigen Abend, an den Abend mit seinen Freunden. An und für sich war es echt einfach, ihnen etwas vorzuspielen – sie haben einfach so miteinander geredet wie immer und Roman saß neben Adnan, fertig.  
Das Theaterstück danach wurde etwas aufwändiger. Da wollten sie Adnans Besuchern nämlich vorspielen, dass sie es miteinander treiben. Was wäre Roman schon für ein Stecher, wenn er nicht die Nacht dafür nutzen würde, Adnan flachzulegen?  
Zu Adnans Bedauern haben sie nur geschauspielert. Sie haben ein bisschen an Adnans Bett gerüttelt, ein bisschen gestöhnt, das war es. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätten sie wirklich gevögelt. Hätte auch ihren Auftritt glaubwürdiger gemacht.

Trotzdem war diese Nummer nicht ganz uninteressant. Als Adnan zu Roman hinüber gesehen hat, hat er nämlich eine ziemlich eindeutige Beule in seiner Hose bemerkt. Und als Roman bemerkt hat, dass Adnan seine Beule bemerkt hat, hat er alles daran gesetzt, dass Adnan sie nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommt.  
Wer weiß, vielleicht ist Roman tatsächlich deshalb zurück gekommen, weil er sich das holen wollte, was Adnan ihm verdammt gerne geben würde.

Es gibt so viele Zeichen, die dafür sprechen. Romans Annäherungsversuche, die Rückkehr, seine Reaktion auf seine Latte – und seine Aufforderung gerade eben. Er will, dass Adnan sich revanchiert.  
Ja, Adnan ist sich ziemlich sicher, wie er das am besten in die Tat umsetzt. Und mit dieser Aussicht revanchiert er sich besonders gerne. Roman dürfte ihn auch grundlos den restlichen Tag und die ganze Nacht vögeln, aber wenn dann noch die Dankbarkeit dazu kommt...  
Würde es nach Adnans Gelüsten gehen, würde er morgen nicht mehr laufen können.

Ein bisschen unsicher ist Adnan sich schon. Er kann Roman nicht so ganz einschätzen, er passt einfach nicht in eine bestimmte Schublade. Roman ist kein typischer Aufreißer – er hat Ansätze davon, aber das war es dann auch schon. Ihre Treffen, ihre Gespräche lassen ihn nicht mehr wie einen Aufreißer wirken.  
Wie Adnan mit einem Aufreißer umgehen müsste, wüsste er. Aber kann er das auch auf Roman übertragen?

Nun ja, Roman ist ein Mann. Roman will wohl auch Sex und da ist es ziemlich egal, dass er auch mal andere Dinge im Kopf hat – ist doch ganz normal, selbst ein typischer Aufreißer kann nicht 24/7 an Sex denken. Dass sie auch auf freundschaftlicher Ebene miteinander klar kommen, sagt also nicht, dass Roman ihn von sich stoßen würde, wenn er ihm an die Wäsche gehen würde.

„Was hast du heute noch vor?“

Kurz runzelt Roman die Stirn und selbst dabei sieht er noch verdammt heiß aus. Wenn er jetzt auch noch richtig antwortet...

„Äh, eigentlich... nichts besonderes.“

Volltreffer.

Adnan atmet tief durch, er versucht, seinen Mut zu sammeln. Ja, er ist ziemlich notgeil, ja, er würde Roman am liebsten sofort bespringen – doch das ändert nichts daran, dass er eigentlich eher passiv ist. Und das beschränkt sich eben nicht nur darauf, dass er der sein will, der gefickt wird. An und für sich würde er es lieber Roman überlassen, die ersten Schritte zu machen, aber wenn der nichts tut, muss er halt dafür sorgen, dass das passiert, was er sich wünscht – was sie sich hoffentlich beide wünschen.  
Er rutscht von seiner Lehne herunter, rutscht auf Romans Schoß. Und während Romans Blick ganz perplex von unten nach oben wandert, schwingt Adnan seine Beine über Romans, so dass er breitbeinig auf seinem Schoß sitzt.

Der erste Schritt wäre gemacht.

Seine Hoffnung, dass Roman nur einen kleinen Anstoß brauchte, um die Initiative zu übernehmen, erledigt sich schnell. Roman macht nämlich nichts. Er sitzt einfach nur unter ihm und starrt ihn überfordert an.  
Gut, dann... Weiter.

Ganz langsam beugt sich Adnan nach vorne, er beobachtet dabei, wie Romans Blick hin und her huscht. Erst als er so nah ist, dass er Romans Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürt, fixieren seine Augen etwas – seine Nase, seine Lippen, seine Augen? So genau kann Adnan das nicht sagen.  
Wieder keine weitere Reaktion. Wieder verharrt Roman – Halt. Er tut doch etwas. Seine Hände legen sich an Adnans Hüften.

Ein Zeichen. Wenigstens das. Roman wirft ihn nicht herunter, er hält ihn fest. Und dieses kleine Zeichen setzt unfassbar viele Endorphine in Adnan frei.  
Roman will ihn!

Nun bedarf es keiner Überlegung mehr. Er beugt sich einfach nach vorne und presst seine Lippen auf Romans.  
Fühlt sich gut an. Fühlt sich so wahnsinnig gut an, erst recht, als sich Romans Lippen einen Spalt öffnen, seine Zunge über Adnans Lippen tastet und er seine Hände an Adnans Wangen legt.  
Scheiße, richtig gut.

Sie küssen sich ganz langsam, ganz träge. Romans Zunge schiebt sich in seinen Mund, bewegt sich darin, als wäre sie dort zuhause. So zurückhaltend Roman bis gerade eben auch war – sein Kuss ist... souverän, irgendwie. Er nimmt sich, was er will, aber er hat es nicht eilig und er macht das so gelassen, so entspannt...  
Währenddessen hat Adnan das Gefühl, dass er jeden Moment zerfließt. Verdammt, wie lange ist es her, dass er es geschafft hat, einen Mann dazu zu bringen, ihn zu küssen? Wie lange ist es her, dass er einem Mann so nah war, dass er bei einem Mann auf dem Schoß saß – noch dazu bei einem Mann dieses Kalibers?  
Sehr lange, das steht fest.

Doch auch der beste Kuss – und das ist ganz klar einer der besten, die er je hatte, da ist Adnan sich sicher – ist irgendwann vorbei. Nach einer Weile löst Roman sich von ihm, sein Atem geht schwer. Seine Hand streicht über seine Wange nach oben, bis er ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn wischen kann.  
Und sein Blick... Roman sieht ihn an, als gäbe es für ihn gerade nur Adnan.

Adnans Herz schlägt ungesund schnell, seine Hände sind schwitzig. Jetzt muss er nur noch einen kleinen Schritt machen...  
Und dann ist Roman sein. Oder eher – dann gehört er Roman. Ab diesem Punkt übergibt er an Roman.

„Fick mich.“

Wieder reagiert Roman nicht so wie erwartet. Er knurrt nicht etwa eine unverständliche Erwiderung, dreht ihn danach um und presst ihn auf den Sessel, um seiner Aufforderung an Ort und Stelle nachzukommen – nein, er...  
Er sieht Adnan fassungslos an.

Was denn? Sie wollen es doch beide, das kann Roman nun wirklich nicht verleugnen.

„Ich dachte, wir... wir machen etwas. Unterhalten oder zocken oder so.“

Er klingt hysterisch, irgendwie. Hat Roman Angst? Also, wenn er Angst davor hat, ihm wehzutun, ist das überflüssig. Klar, Adnan ist nicht gerade der Robusteste und Roman ist schon ein ziemliches Kaliber, aber genau das will er doch.  
Soll er jetzt wirklich diskutieren? Es muss doch einen einfacheren Weg geben, Roman seine Bedenken zu nehmen...

Adnan geht so weit nach vorne, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berühren. Seine Stimme ist nur noch ein Hauchen.

„Ich will dich.“

Roman sieht ihm direkt in die Augen, sein Blick ist weiterhin skeptisch. Als nächstes wechselt er zu fragend, dann schließt er die Augen.  
Der Ruck, mit dem er Adnan nach vorne zieht, ist überraschend. Adnan wird gegen seine Brust gedrückt, sofort sind Romans Lippen zurück auf seinen.  
Ja, er hat sich das anders vorgestellt. Aber das hier... Das ist nicht schlechter, definitiv nicht. Endlich zeigt Roman Initiative – endlich zeigt Roman, dass auch er Sex will.

Adnan lässt sich fallen. Und kurz darauf, als sie es endlich ins Bett geschafft haben, lässt er sich von Roman ficken.

~*~*~

So vorsichtig wie möglich setzt Roman sich auf. Sofort fällt sein Blick auf den Körper neben ihm.  
Adnan sieht unschuldig aus, so wie er schlafend neben ihm liegt. Das Mondlicht wirft Schatten auf seinem Gesicht – sie kamen natürlich nicht dazu, die Rollos zu schließen -, seine Gesichtszüge sind entspannt.  
Aber er ist nicht unschuldig, beileibe nicht – das hat Roman gerade ziemlich eindeutig gespürt. Verruchter kleiner Teufel...

Ebenso vorsichtig schlägt Roman die Decke zurück, er achtet darauf, dass Adnans Körper bedeckt bleibt und er nichts davon merkt. Dann schlüpft er aus dem Bett und beginnt damit, seine Klamotten einzusammeln. Die untersten Schichten hat er erst hier verloren, der Rest müsste irgendwo zwischen Adnans Klamotten auf dem Flur liegen.  
Er hat einen Kloß im Hals. Es fällt ihm schwer, Adnan einfach so liegen zu lassen, sich einfach aus dem Staub zu machen wie ein bedeutungsloser Fick, aber ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig.  
Ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig, weil er nichts weiter als ein bedeutungsloser Fick ist.

Mann, er dachte, das mit Adnan kann wirklich etwas werden. Sie haben sich so gut verstanden, sie standen sich so nah, sie hatten Interesse aneinander. Aber Adnan will halt nur Sex.  
Er war so dumm. Roman schimpft sich selbst einen Idioten, als er in seine Unterhose schlüpft. Eigentlich hat er alles richtig gemacht – als sich herausgestellt hat, dass Adnan nur mit ihm ins Bett will und ihn als Bestätigung für seine Freunde braucht, hat er ihn sofort fallen gelassen. Aber dann ging Adnan ihm nicht aus dem Kopf und er dachte daran, dass Adnan zwar eine gewisse Spielintelligenz besitzt, sonst allerdings nicht ganz so gerne über das nachdenkt, was er tut.  
Roman war der Meinung, dass Adnans Verhalten nicht heißen muss, dass nichts Großes zwischen ihnen entstehen kann. Also hat er ihm noch eine Chance gegeben.

Tja, dafür bekam er einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Und Sex. Immerhin das.

Endlich hat Roman die Klamotten im Schlafzimmer durch. Seine eigenen hat er angezogen, Adnans Kleidung legt er ordentlich zusammengelegt ans Fußende des Betts. Was er mit Adnans Klamotten auf dem Flur macht, weiß er noch nicht genau, mal schauen. In erster Linie muss er schauen, dass er selbst komplett angezogen ist, bevor er das Haus verlässt. Wäre unangenehm, etwas vergessen zu haben.  
Ein letzter Blick auf Adnan, der immer noch seelenruhig vor sich hin schlummert. Dann schluckt Roman schwer, dreht sich um und verlässt das Zimmer.

Keine Chance mehr.


End file.
